1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic fixture, such as a splint, for use in the field of orthopedic surgery and which is placed or mounted on a diseased or injured part of a patient's body so as to fix and support the diseased or injured part for the purpose of treating a bone fracture, a sprain, a dislocation or the like.
2. Background Information
In the field of orthopedic surgery, various methods are known for fixing and supporting a diseased or injured part (hereinafter referred to as the “affected part”) of a patient's body by mounting or placing an orthopedic fixture over the affected part for such purposes as treating a bone fracture, a sprain, a dislocation or the like. One conventional orthopedic fixture has a glass base fabric impregnated with a water-curable resin which is characterized with a high hardness after curing. When the conventional orthopedic fixture is placed directly on the affected part, the hardness of the fixture imparts an unpleasant feeling of pain to the patient. An attempt has been made to alleviate this pain by interposing a cushion material, such as foam or an unwoven fabric, between the fixture and the affected part of the patient's body. However, while the cushion material can prevent the fixture from being in direct contact with the affected part, its fitness to the affected part, especially a thin part such as a wrist, ankle or flection, is inadequate, whereby it is sometimes impossible to securely fix the affected part.